It's Like This
by john-wtfson
Summary: It's like this - Erik is a bad-boy, Charles is a nerd, and they are definitely NOT in love with each other.


It's like this - Erik is your typical Nirvana-loving, leather-wearing bad boy.

It's like this - Charles is your typical book-reading, cardigan-wearing nerd.

It's like this - Erik and Charles are definitely NOT in love with each other, thank you very much.

It's like this - Emma, Moira, and Raven have a plan.

"Sean, is your band still playing that gig on Friday?" Raven asks over their large lunch table. It's just her luck that Charles and Erik's geography class is running late.

"Uh, yeah," Sean says. "Why?"

"No reason," Raven smiles, nodding at Emma and Moira. "Just thinking of going."

"Wicked!" Sean says, grinning.

Alex slides into the spot next to Sean, and Charles and Erik aren't too far behind.

Their group of friends is very mismatched. They consist of cheerleaders (Emma, Raven, and Angel), nerds (Hank, Charles, and Moira), rebels (Alex and Erik), a stoner (Sean), and a jock (Darwin). None of them can remember why they all ended up being friends, but somehow, it happened.

It's an odd mix, and they argue a lot, but it works for them.

/

"Chaaaaaarles," Raven grins, gripping onto his arm as they drive home.

"Yes, Raven?" Charles says.

"What are you doing on Friday?"

"Raven, you know me. I'm not doing anything," Charles laughs.

"You are now," Moira pipes up in the back seat. "We're going to Sean's band's gig on Friday."

Charles shakes his head. "You know how I feel about loud, crowded places."

"Charles, you use every excuse you can think of to go to the nearest bar at every party you are invited to," Raven points out.

Charles rolls his eyes. "I really don't have a choice, do I?"

Moira grins widely. "Nope."

/

"You've reached Erik Lehnsherr. Do I really need to tell you what to do now? Beeeeeep."

"Erik, it's Emma. Pick up your phone. I know you're the-"

Erik sighs and answers. "Hi, Emma. What do you want?"

"Got plans for Friday night?" her sharp voice says.

"Have I ever?" Erik says, rolling his eyes.

"Good. Sean's band is playing at some gig. I'll pick you up at 7."

There's no questioning tone in her voice - Emma says and you do. Erik knows this. He knows it's useless to argue with her.

"Whatever. Anything else?" he asks.

"Yeah. Change your voicemail, you sound like an arsehole."

"Always a pleasure speaking to you, Emma."

"You too, honey."

Erik tosses his phone to the other side of his bedroom. To be honest, he couldn't care less about his voicemail.

/

"Charles, you have to wear something else," Raven sighs.

Charles frowns, looking down at his cardigan-shirt combination with trousers. "What's wrong with this?"

Moira runs a hand through her neat hair. "You look like 60 years old."

Charles rolls his eyes. "It's not like anyone is going to be looking at me."

Moira and Raven exchange a glance. They know perfectly well that Erik will be looking at Charles, and Charles will be looking right back. Despite their constant denial, they were smitten with each other. They never said it, but their actions showed it.

Like the time when Charles left his jumper at home in the middle of winter and Erik gave him his leather jacket without hesitation.

Like the time when they all decided to go on a roadtrip and Erik got stuck as the driver during the night and Charles stayed up with him the whole time.

Like the time some kid pushed Charles into a locker and Erik smashed his face in.

Or like the time Erik was drunk and alone at 4am in a town 1 hour away and Charles got out of bed immediately after Erik called him to come pick him up.

And yet, they still mutter that they aren't in love with each other whenever someone asks.

"Anyway Charles, just... Put these jeans on. Keep the shirt and cardigan if you must," Raven says, thrusting a pair of tight black jeans at his chest. "You kinda look like a hipster."

Charles rolls his eyes again and proceeds to go to the bathroom to change.

/

"Erik, are you ready?" Emma calls, watching him trying to fix his hair in his mirror. Oh sure, Erik Lehnsherr looks like a bad boy, and sometimes, he acts like a bad boy, but Emma knows that behind closed doors, Erik is just an insecure 12 year old girl.

"Does my hair look ok?" he asks, turning to her.

"Not as good as mine, honey," she snorts, reapplying her lip gloss. Seeing him panic, she adds, "You look fine. Can we go now?"

Erik sighs. "Sure. Fine. Let's go."

They exit his house and get in Emma's pristine white car. He slides into the passenger seat, and turns to face her.

"I know I don't really need to tell you again, but..."

"If I tell anyone how girly you really are, you'll snap my neck and bury me in 3 day old school cafeteria meat loaf," she says dryly, not even looking her from starting the engine. The car starts to move and she looks at him. "Trust me, honey. I won't tell a soul."

/

When Raven, Moira, and Charles enter, it's as loud and crowded as Charles expected. It takes two minutes for him to lose both of his friends, so he makes his way to the nearest wall, which is to the right of the stage, opting to stand there and wait for it all to end.

Raven and Moira find Emma in five minutes. They smirk at each other.

"He's here?" Raven asks.

"Yep. Told him I was going to the loos and to wait for me by the wall to the right of the stage. Charles?" Emma says.

"Managed to lose him while entering from the door to the right. It's only a matter of time before they find each other," Moira grins.

/

Emma is either taking a really long time to get back from the bathroom, or she lied. Erik is getting frustrated, and he's about to leave, when -

"Erik?"

He turns to find Charles, dorky Charles, standing in jeans that are right. Very tight. Erik has to pull his eyes away from Charles' crotch to focus on him. "Charles? What are you doing here?"

Charles becomes immensely grateful for the bad lighting - he's blushing furiously. "Oh, erm, Raven and Moira dragged me here. You?"

"Emma Frost. Although, I don't think she's coming back for me," Erik snorts.

"Oh. Well, you can stand with me... If you want..." Charles says.

Erik smiles. "I might just do that."

And Erik does. Somewhere between Sean's band playing and Sean's band's guitarist throwing up on stage, Charles loops his fingers in Erik's. If anyone asks, Charles would tell them that he's scared he'll get lost otherwise. At least, that's what he tells Erik, who doesn't make fun of him like Charles thinks he would. Instead, he mumbles, "God, you're cute," ignores Charles' blush that is badly hidden by the lighting, and stares into Charles' eyes. Charles looks back, and they begin to lean forward, getting closer and closer...

"It worked!" someone shrieked, and they turn to find Raven, Moira, and Emma all grinning.

"Y-you... You planned this?" Charles stutters.

"Of course. Someone had to something about your obvious love for each other, and you two obviously weren't gonna do anything," Emma says.

Erik rolls his eyes. "C'mon Charles. Let's go somewhere private to finish what we started."

It's like this - Erik is your typical Nirvana-loving, leather-wearing bad boy.

It's like this - Charles is your typical book-reading, cardigan-wearing nerd.

It's like this - Erik and Charles are maybe just a little bit in love with each other. But don't tell Emma, Moira, or Raven - they'll only say, "Told ya so."


End file.
